


Oct 1: Trapped

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: SortaSpooky Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, SortaSpooky Challenge, SortaSpookyChallenge, Spooktober, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ryan is running for his life





	Oct 1: Trapped

Ryan panted as he silently slipped into the locker and closed the door, steadying his breathing as he peeked through the vent, watching nervously. The killer had been close behind him, following him relentlessly as he'd tried to get out of the creepy old mansion they'd been filming Achievement Haunter in. The camera crew were all dead, Jeremy was missing, Michael and Gavin were hurt, and Jack and Geoff were dead. Ryan had been trying to find the others when he heard the metallic scrapping sounds of the killer's machete on the floor behind him and ran. They'd all thought the rumors and stories of this place being haunted were just part of the lore, tales parents told their children to keep them from going places they shouldn't; they never imagined that all of it was true, that a mad killer roamed the halls of the mansion looking for his next victim.

 

Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a shuffling noise and looked to the bed in the corner of the room, spying a familiar form huddled underneath.

 

"Jeremy?" he whispered softly, hoping he wasn't alerting their murderous stalker of their presence.

 

"Ryan, is that you?" Jeremy whispered back.

 

"Yeah buddy, it's me. Thank god you're alright!" Ryan breathed, relaxing a little.

 

"Holy shit Ryan! We’ve got to get out of here!” Jeremy sounded panicked.

 

“We will Jeremy, don’t worry. I’ll get you out of here I promise!” Ryan whispered, hoping to calm the lad before the killer heard them.

 

“Ryan, I’m scared,” Jeremy whimpered and Ryan’s heart broke. They were all scared, and rightfully so, this wasn’t a typical scenario they faced.

 

Both men froze as the sound of the killer’s blade reached them, getting closer and closer. Jeremy placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent as he watched from under the bed, Ryan holding his breath as his gaze drifted to the doorway. His eyes widened as a large figure stepped into view and entered the room, glancing around before walking to the locker beside Ryan’s and throwing open the door, hissing in anger when nothing was to be seen. Ryan’s heart stopped when he realized his was the only locker left and knew he was done for it the killer opened its door. Instead, the frustrated killer tossed the neighboring locker onto its side, the metal box crashing to the floor in front of Ryan’s and causing Jeremy to squeak in fright. Luckily the noise from the falling locker and the echoes around the room muffled his cry. The killer grumbled and stalked towards the bed, Ryan feeling his heart leap into his throat, as he watched helplessly as the killer stood beside the bed, then sat down on it, plunging his large machete into the floor, only a few inches from Jeremy’s face.

 

Ryan slowly and quietly released the breath he was holding, watching intently as the killer looked around the room and mumbled to himself in nonsense gibberish. The gent looked down to see Jeremy’s terrified and very pale face looking at the machete and then up at the mattress that separates him from the monster, the lad squeezing his eyes shut and looking as if he were going to cry. The two waited, hoping the killer would leave, but he just sat there, doing nothing, saying nothing, and not leaving. Ryan thought his rapidly beating heart would give him away as he watched, nervous more for Jeremy than for himself. The lad was practically shaking in fear, edging as far away from the weapon as possible, back pressed tightly against the wall. All the two men could do now was wait.

 

They were trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if I’ll be doing every single day of these challenges so bear with me on that but this is basically this year’s Scarefest set up by some people in Ryan’s twitch chat since we don’t have an official challenge this year. Let’s see where this goes...


End file.
